Toei Hero Daishugō
is the name of a 3-D film based on franchise that was shown in 1994 at amusement parks and special events nationwide in Japan. It was shown as a triple feature alongside '' and . Synopsis , and are fighting an alien. Meanwhile the , , , and are fighting , , , , , , , , and and fights and his henchmen. Plot First the Blue SWAT team ( , and ) arrive on the scene with their vehicles and draw their guns to search for an alien. They locate it nearby with the sensors in Show's suit, Sarah, Sig and Show fight the alien and Sarah uses the to attack the alien. The trio then use their to shoot the alien and he is defeated. Then footage of the five Sentai teams ( , , , and ) from are here and ready to fight, Kakuranger fights and , and are slashing two of them, use the to shoot Saigan and are use their to attack Bango, throws a to to attack them. After they defeat the generals, , , , ,and arrive to aid them when revives and grows and slash him using their signiture sword attacks to finally defeat him. After someone throws a "Janperson Card" and catches it appears and he uses the and to attack Bill Goldly's henchmen. Bill Goldly uses to shoot Janperson. Janperson uses to slash Bill Goldly and he uses to finish him and he is defeated. Then it ends with Janperson standing on a cliff with the Blue SWAT trio and the Kakurangers and Dairangers standing alongside each other on the other side. Characters Kakurangers Dairangers Zyurangers Jetmen Fivemen Villains * Villains ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Villains Cast * Janperson: (voice) * Show Narumi: (voice) * Sarah Misugi: (voice) * Sig: (voice) * Bill Goldly: (voice) * Ninja Red: (voice) * Ninja White, Five Yellow: (voice) * Ninja Yellow: (voice) * Ninja Black: (voice) * Ryū Ranger: (voice) * Tyranno Ranger, Black Condor: (voice) * Red Hawk: (voice) * Tenma Ranger, Shishi Ranger: (voice) Stunt Actors * - Ninja Red and Janperson * - Ninja White * - Ninja Blue * - Ninja Yellow * - Ninja Black * - Ryū Ranger * - Bill Goldly * - Show * - Sarah * - Sig Notes *This is an unofficial crossover between and , also using footage from . *Notably, , and were absent from the movie. *Janperson and Blue SWAT, are not shown alongside each other until the last few seconds, much less fighting together. *Actually this 5 minute movie consists of three separate battles. Digital Releases *''Super Sentai: The Movie'' Volume 4 features , , , and Toei Hero Daishugō .http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sentaimoviebox.html *A bonus disc containing both Super Sentai World and Toei Hero Daishugō is included in the Super Sentai: The Movie Blu-ray Box 1976-1995 set.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/BD/sentaimoviebox.html Gallery Blue Swat.jpg Tumblr n6nzslVgGD1s5uxaeo5 1280.png Tumblr n6nzslVgGD1s5uxaeo6 1280.png Tumblr n6nzslVgGD1s5uxaeo3 1280.png Tumblr n6nzslVgGD1s5uxaeo4 1280.png Tumblr n6nzslVgGD1s5uxaeo7 1280.png Tumblr n6nzslVgGD1s5uxaeo8 1280.png Tumblr n6nzslVgGD1s5uxaeo1 1280.png Tumblr n6nzslVgGD1s5uxaeo9 1280.png Tumblr n6nzslVgGD1s5uxaeo2 1280.png Tumblr n6o02yCfZY1s5uxaeo6 1280.png Tumblr n6o02yCfZY1s5uxaeo5 1280.png Tumblr n6o02yCfZY1s5uxaeo7 1280.png Tumblr n6o02yCfZY1s5uxaeo8 1280.png Tumblr n6o02yCfZY1s5uxaeo9 1280.png Tumblr n6o02yCfZY1s5uxaeo4 1280.png Toeihero6.jpg Tumblr n6o02yCfZY1s5uxaeo1 1280.png Tumblr n6o02yCfZY1s5uxaeo2 1280.png Tumblr n6o071HWdK1s5uxaeo2 1280.png|Janperson and the Blue SWAT team. Tumblr n6o071HWdK1s5uxaeo1 1280.png Dairanger and Kakuranger.jpg|Dairanger and Kakuranger. References Category:Metal Heroes Category:Super Sentai Category:Crossovers Category:Toei Universe crossovers Category:Toku Super Hero Productions